


Double Date

by vaderdalas



Series: Fluffy Renegades [3]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, between archenemies and supernova, i cant wait for supernova, novian and osby go on a double date, this was another anon request on tumblr, yeah it's all fluff, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderdalas/pseuds/vaderdalas
Summary: Adrian stepped forward, sheepishly holding the hand of Nova, who looked like she was regretting her decision to come here. Her face was paler than its usual dark complexion, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Adrian said, “Oscar invited us to come along to the restaurant with you guys. A double date, of sorts.”“Of course,” Ruby replied automatically. Her eyes lowered to his hand clasped with Nova’s. “So…you two are dating, then.”Another sheepish grin from Adrian. Nova was looking more nervous by the second. “Yes, we are.”THIS IS ALL FLUFF!!!





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy, sometimes, you just need a fluffy one-shot now and then.  
This takes place between the events of Archenemies and Supernova!

Ruby grunted as she attempted to pull a brush through her ombre hair, not having brushed it for a couple of days. Sketch’s team had been busy with a couple runaway toddlers and would have lost many hours of sleep had it not been for Nova, who had tracked down the kids and returned them to their parents. Apparently, the toddlers were looking for the end of the rainbow. Well.

With a snap, one of the brush’s spines broke off. Ruby cursed and tried to untangle the brush and its lost piece from her hair, but it was no use. It stuck. And of course, just then, the doorbell rang. With one last angry shaking of the brush (to no avail), Ruby stood and made her way to the front door and opened it.

“Hi, Ru–” Oscar caught sight of her hair, staring at the brush clinging to it on one side. “Oh. Uh.” He grinned awkwardly. “Still getting ready? Mind if I come in while you finish?”

Ruby’s lips downturned in an annoyed frown. “Sure. Why don’t you also have a snack from the fridge while you’re at it?”

Oscar either didn’t comprehend or chose to ignore her sarcasm, stepping through the threshold and grabbing a banana from the kitchen. It was then that Ruby noticed the two people that had been standing behind him. “Adrian? Nova?”

Adrian stepped forward, sheepishly holding the hand of Nova, who looked like she was regretting her decision to come here. Her face was paler than its usual dark complexion, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Adrian said, “Oscar invited us to come along to the restaurant with you guys. A double date, of sorts.”

“Of course,” Ruby replied automatically. Her eyes lowered to his hand clasped with Nova’s. “So…you two are dating, then.”

Another sheepish grin from Adrian. Nova was looking more nervous by the second. “Yes, we are.”

“Well, come on in, then.” She ushered them through the doorway and closed it behind them. Nova’s eyes shifted nervously around the room, her gaze landing on each item in Ruby’s home. “I just need to finish getting ready,” Ruby said to them.

With that statement, Nova turned to Ruby, her expression starting to relax. “I can help,” she offered. “You look like you need it.”

“Thanks.” They walked back to Ruby’s room. Ruby settled herself on the vanity seat and Nova positioned herself behind her. Within no time, the brush was out of Ruby’s hair; then Nova brushed it until all the tangles were gone. Nova must have caught Ruby’s astonished face, as she explained, “My, uh, friend, I mean my aunt, is very good with beauty tips. I can do your makeup, too.”

“Sure,” Ruby responded, handing her the makeup pouch. “But that person… She’s your aunt or your friend?”

“Oh, well, you know. Both. She’s such a close aunt, she’s like my friend. And she’s young. You know.”

Ruby didn’t know, but she didn’t say anything as they finished preparing for the date. The boys were waiting in the living room, Oscar happily crunching away at some chips that Ruby had wanted to get rid of since they were so gross. A curl fell into his eyes and he pushed his lower lips out as he brushed a hand across his face, then reached into the chip bag to grab another snack. She smiled at him, all annoyance gone. How could she stay mad at him for long? He was too cute.

“Ready to go, boys?” Ruby asked, pulling a sweater off a hook. They left the house and began walking down the sidewalk. Ruby could see that ahead of her, Nova and Adrian were already holding hands again. Adrian said something, and Nova gave him a fake-unimpressed look, then burst out laughing. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a small sigh. Ruby echoed the sound, grabbing Oscar’s hand and squeezing it. His fingers were coated in chip dust.

“Ugh,” Ruby muttered, releasing her boyfriend’s hand and wiping the dust on his nice shirt. Oscar jumped back in mock-horror. “No! There’s food on my button-down already! And we haven’t even gotten to the restaurant!”

Ruby smirked. “It’s your fault for eating it,” she said, giving him a peck on the shoulder.

They reached the restaurant and took a booth by the windows. Oscar set up the menu that he and Ruby were sharing vertically and smiled at her behind it. Ruby heard Adrian ask, “What are you two doing behind there?”

“Conspiring,” Oscar shot back, craning his head to look over the top of the menu at Adrian. “Plotting how to turn Queen Bee into an actual bee and trap her somewhere, like someone has obviously done to dear Danna.”

The group’s mood immediately soured. Nova withdrew her hands from the top of the table, settling them in her lap. “Why’d you say that?” Adrian asked grumpily. His forehead, as well as Nova’s, was knit in a worried frown, left hand drumming restlessly on the table. “I’m worried about her. Danna, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Ruby mumbled. “I’ve seen her butterflies around, but not her. She must be trapped somewhere. Or something…” She trailed off, staring out the window. Oscar took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. “Don’t worry. We’ll find her.”

She turned back to him and gave a half-smile. He cocked a crooked grin in return, a dimple showing in one cheek. Ruby felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Her hand lifted to touch the dimple._ Oh, for all that is good in the world,_ she thought, _why can’t I control myself?_ It didn’t matter anyway. They were dating. _Dating._

On the other side of the table, Nova and Adrian gave each other bashful smiles. Nova still looked worried, Ruby noticed. Actually, they both did. Then another thought hit her: Nova didn’t know that Adrian was the Sentinel yet! But it wasn’t up to her to reveal his alter ego; that was for Adrian himself to decide_. But he should tell her soon_, Ruby thought. Nova _was_ his girlfriend.

For now, though, they ordered their food and ate happily, joking and stroking each others’ hair. Ruby watched as Nova touched a finger to Adrian’s lips, then closed in with her mouth. Oscar gave a chuckle from beside her. “We should catch up, shouldn’t we?” he asked her, his mouth quirked in a suggestive expression.

Ruby acted first, grabbing his head and kissing him full on the mouth. She felt Oscar’s surprise as he froze against her, arms laughably at his sides, then melted into her kiss and pulled her closer. His lips were warm and soft, just as she’d imagined. She couldn’t get enough. She put her hand on his neck and crawled into his lap, giggling as they jostled the table between the booth benches. They were still in the _restaurant_. Oh, goodness.

“Careful!” Nova’s cry came a second too late. Oscar’s milk (yes, _milk_, apparently it was for his Oreos) tipped and spilled all over the tablecloth. It had been Ruby’s elbow that had knocked it. “Oops…” she muttered.

“I guess that’s a sign that maybe we should leave,” Adrian suggested. “I’ll pay.” He did, and they left soon after, flushed from an evening of laughs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos, praise or constructive criticism:)


End file.
